My little brother
by Lovetoread75
Summary: This is the story about Dallas and how exactly he got so attached to and so protective of Johnny that he felt Johnny was the little brother he never had
1. Chapter 1

**Hope everyone had great holidays, here I am with a new story. Please enjoy and leave me a review.**

Dallas opened his eyes and rolled over in bed. For a second it felt nice as the sunrays made their way into the room. Then the events of previous day flooded his mind and his mood changed right away - she left them. His mother was gone. She threatened to leave forever, whenever she and the old man would get into an argument, but she never acted on her promise until yesterday that is. She got home, and his old man was drunk, which was not unusual for him. They got into a fight, Dally wasn't even sure over what, and then she said it. She said she was seeing someone else and that she was leaving.

Dally felt nauseous thinking about that. He could see how she didn't want to stay with a drunk like his father, but she abandoned him too. Dally closed his eyes, he felt defeated, like there was nothing good in his life. Lately he hated it - there was nothing to live for, no one to love. The weather outside seemed to reflect his mood as a deep shadow settled onto his bed.

Finally he forced himself to get up and get dressed, and made his way into the tiny kitchen with chipped paint on the walls. There he found his dad sitting at the table with a bottle of whiskey. Dally wrinkled his nose repulsed. His dad didn't acknowledge him, didn't even say hi or God forbid good morning. He just gave Dallas a stare. Dally opened the fridge to see if there was something to eat. His dad was staring. "What are you starin' at?" Dallas snapped.

"You look so much like that whore, she should've taken you with her."

Dally felt his blood rush to his temples – "Don't you dare call her that," he pointed a finger at his dad, food forgotten.

"Yeah that's what she is - just a whore," his dad's voice roared. "Should've left her all those years ago." His dad's speech was slurred, and the bottle he was holding in his hand was almost empty. "You are just like her," his dad yelled, "You are good for nothing, you are a fuckup, you're looking for food. Did you make any money? Did you?" he got up and walked closer to Dallas. Dal took a few steps back "what do ya want from me? You want me to give you food - go get a job." With that Dal's dad swung his arm and hit Dallas in the jaw. Dallas didn't expect it. He took a few steps back then punched his dad in the stomach. "You fucking drunk. I don't need your stinky food."

"That s right you don't. There is nothing from you, but trouble, get the fuck out, just get out."

Dally felt a pang in his stomach. He'd been called good for nothing before. In fact that's how everybody treated him. He was a hood, a good for nothing hood, who would never amount to anything decent. He felt his jaw, it hurt. Dally turned around and ran out the house.

Dallas walked the streets aimlessly for hours. He had nowhere to go. He didn't have any money. His mother left, abandoned him, and his dad didn't want him either. Dally felt betrayed, but more than that he felt mad. He jammed his palms into fists and kept walking. He doesn't need them, he doesn't need anyone.

It was now evening and Dal didn't want to go back home to his drunken dad so he decided to stay outside on a bench. He stretched out and closed his eyes. The minute he did he saw his mom. "Shit," he cursed out loud. She was beautiful but heartless. She abandoned him, she didn't even say good-bye to him just walked out of the house and left.

The bench was hard and Dallas couldn't fall asleep. Plus it was cold out. He ended up jumping a drunk in the alley and taking his wallet. He didn't feel bad about it. They said he was a hood and good for nothing anyway. There wasn't much in the wallet but it was enough to get a room for one night at Buck's and a bottle of whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and favoriting/following. Here is the next chapter, enjoy and let me know what you think:)**

Dallas stayed at Buck's for the night, but he hardly got any sleep. He was lying on his back chain smoking and thinking. He felt exhausted and empty, like all life was drained out of him. He felt anger boiling his blood. How could she, he thought. He was even angrier at his old man, if it wasn't for his drinking she wouldn't have left.

In the morning Dallas had nothing to eat trying to save the money, but he had a couple of drinks. He felt the buzz, and it calmed him down a little bit. He stepped outside and lit up a cigarette. Then it hit him - he should go see her. He knew where she and her new boyfriend were staying. He should talk to her, and maybe she would want him around. He didn't want to live with his dad. Or if he can't live with her maybe he could at least visit.

The idea seemed a good one to his drunken mind. In fact he was very hopeful. He grounded the cigarette, and started walking. As he got closer he quickened his pace, and his heart started beating faster. Finally he was there. The house was still on the poor side of town, but it was much nicer than their house – fresh paint, nice fence, while the paint on their house was chipped everywhere, and there were gaps in the fence. Dally didn't think through what he was going to say, and just rang the bell.

The door was opened by a tall, lanky guy – Sam, who was Dally's mother's new boyfriend. The guy was standing in the doorway staring at Dallas. He's been to Dallas' house a few times when Dally's parents had a party or a gathering, and he knew who Dallas was.

"What do you need?" Sam asked roughly, unfriendly stare at Dallas.

"I need to talk to my mother," Dallas said firmly, looking Sam right in the eyes. Then he looked over Sam's shoulder, and saw his mother standing in the hallway with a child, who couldn't be older than three, in her arms. She walked over to the door, and Sam took the child from her.

She looked at Dallas as if she was repulsed. "What a hell do you want?" she asked annoyed. Dallas' heart fell. He was really hopeful, which probably was on the account of him being buzzed. He swallowed hard, "I just want to talk to you…" he stumbled over his words. "I thought that maybe … maybe I could stay with you," his voice quivered slightly as he spoke. She gave him a look, then started laughing. "You can't be serious," she leaned against the door. Then she stopped laughing abruptly. "Look, I don't want anything to do with you. You are just like that old drunk. Look at you, you are even drunk now. You are pathetic. Stay with me? You wish. Get lost and forget this address. I don't want to ever see you again. You two belong together go stay with that old drunk." With that she slammed the door in his face.

Dallas just stood there for a second shocked by what just happened. He sobered up real quick. Then he started walking away. He bit his lip so hard it started bleeding. He kicked a pebble with his foot, and to his surprise felt his eyes wet with tears. He wasn't wanted. Both his parents hated his guts. He felt agony and despair. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and jammed his palms into fists. It's fine he told himself. He wouldn't fall apart just because his parents didn't want him. He doesn't need them either, he doesn't need anybody. He is tough and strong. He will survive.

With these thoughts he approached Buck's. He got a bottle of brandy, and sat in the corner taking swings right out of the bottle. He downed the bottle in less than half an hour, and was pretty drunk. His thoughts were mixing up in his head, and if he was upset before, now he was just mad. Mad at his dad, mad at his mom, mad at the whole world. He felt the need to let the steam out, and was looking for a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, here is a new chapter, enjoy:)**

It was getting noisy at Buck's and Dallas got a headache. He was about to go to his room when he noticed a couple walk into the bar. They took a seat at one of the tables. The guy, who looked like a truck driver, went to get the drinks. The girl was quite attractive, and Dally needed a distraction. He got up and wobbled to where the girl was sitting. He sat down next to her "hey beautiful can I get you something?"

"Hey, I'm here with someone." She shot him an unfriendly look.

"So? That don't mean none." He smirked slyly and started putting moves on her, grabbing her hand. "Get lost," she yelled, and the guy, who was twice Dally's size, turned around and hurried to where they were sitting. He didn't say a word but swung his arm and hit Dally square in the eye. Dally hit him on the nose, and he hit Dallas on the head with an empty glass and then pushed him. Dally, being drunk fell back hitting his head against the table. He felt dizzy and then everything went black.

Dallas opened his eyes and groaned- everything hurt. He looked around, he was lying in the mud behind Buck's. He remembered what happened - he got into a fight with the truck driver and he blacked out. He attempted to get up, but it was not easy, everything hurt. Finally he was able to get up. It was dark by now, he must've been out for quite a few hours. He had no intention of going back to Buck's, but didn't want to go home to his dad either. So he just started walking not really caring where he was going.

He reached the intersection and started crossing the road. He was not looking around. At this moment a truck reached the intersection honking the horn. Dally was still wobbly and dizzy. He could not avoid the truck. Darry, who was driving the truck, cursed and pressed the brakes the truck stopping abruptly with a screeching sound. Darry stuck his head out and was about to curse Dallas out, but the light from the headlights fell on Dally's face, and Darry saw that his head was bleeding, and he had blood smudged on his face, and he was really pale. Darry frowned, he got out of the truck, while stopping the traffic and having horns from the other cars. "Hey, are you alright?" he walked up closer to Dallas. Dally didn't say anything just swayed nearly falling down.

"Let me take you to the hospital," Darry opened the truck door for Dally to get in.

"No hospital," Dallas mumbled, squinting as the light from the headlights was hurting his eyes.

"Ok, then let me take you to my place you can stay the night." Dally didn't really have the place to spend the night. He didn't want to go back to Buck's and didn't want to go home to his old man so as soon as he heard 'you can spend the night' he nodded.

The other cars were honking, and Dally finally got into the passenger seat. Darry started driving. "I'm Darryl Curtis I live around here," he said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Dallas Winston," Dally mumbled, running his fingers through his hair and leaning against the back of the seat. "'Mind if I smoke?" he wasn't even looking at Darry, but staring into the distance.

"Go ahead," Darry replied. Dally lit up and took a deep drag on his cigarette.

"So what happened to you?" Darry asked, as they turned the corner to Darry's street.

"Got into a fight," Dally replied dryly, and Darry didn't push it further. Dally was feeling antsy, he wished they were there already, he needed to lie down or he would pass out again.

Finally, they arrived at the Curtis. Darry helped Dallas out of the truck. Dally followed Darry into the house. He was still quite dizzy, and he was seeing double. When he entered the room he saw four guys at the table playing cards. They all turned around and were staring at him question in their eyes. "Pony," Darry said, "get the first aid kit. This is Dallas he was hurt in a fight I'm going to clean his wounds." In the meantime Dally was looking around taking in the surroundings. I must be really out of it, he thought, I just heard the guy call the kid a pony. Ponyboy entered the room, first aid kit in hand.

"These are my friends and brothers," Darry said quickly, there was no time for formal introductions Dally's wounds were in need of being taken care of. Dally felt like he might pass out again and leaned on the wall.

"Please take a seat," Darry pulled up a chair just in time. Dally plopped into the chair. First Darry cleaned the cut on Dallas' forehead, then the face and started cleaning the wound on his head. That stung real bad. Dally hissed when the rubbing alcohol connected with the wound. Darry peeled the dried blood off, which also hurt some, then put bandages over the wound. "Are you feeling a little better?" Darry went into the kitchen and got an icepack and handed it to Dallas – "for your eye." Even though it might have been a little too late for that.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Dally said quickly, covering his mouth with his hand.

"The bathroom is over there," Darry pointed a finger, and Dally walked unsteadily and as quickly as he could manage in his current condition to the bathroom.

When he got back into the room Darry was standing in the middle of the room holding a glass of water. "Here," he stretched his arm, "take an aspirin." Dally took the pill and took a few sips of water, then sat down on the couch.

"We are going to head out," Steve said as him and Two-bit put the cards back into a pile and got up walking towards the door. "Feel better Dallas," Two- bit offered, but Dally didn't reply just looked at him.

"Pony, can you bring a pillow and a blanket for Dallas?" Darry yelled. Why does he keep calling the little guy a pony, Dallas wondered. In a few minutes Ponyboy entered the room carrying a pillow and a blanket and setting them on the couch. Dallas must've been staring, because Darry felt the need to introduce his brother. "This is my brother Ponyboy," he playfully slapped Pony on the shoulder. Dally's eyes got wide.

"And this is my other brother Sodapop," Darry pointed at Soda. Pony realized what Dally was thinking. "It's just a name," he muttered.

"You mean like a nickname right?" Dallas was baffled.

"No, It's an actual name," Darry managed, "our father was quite an original person."

"You bet," Dallas, who was starting to feel a little better, said.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it." Darry started to walk away, "Pony, Soda time to go to sleep." then he turned around and faced Dallas. "If you need anything don't hesitate to wake me. My door is the second on the left." Dallas nodded not even thanking Darry. He thought his situation worked out really well. He didn't know where he would spend the night if he didn't run into Darry. Darry sure was weird, Dallas thought. He is so big and all muscles, but he seems too nice, too goody good and then the weird names. At least, Dallas thought, it wasn't me being out of it with Darry calling the kid pony.

The next morning Dallas woke up with a tremendous headache. In addition his bruises hurt too. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It smelled nice in the room. He looked over at Darry in the kitchen.

"You are up," Darry said from the kitchen, mixing some batter in a bowl "slept well?"

"Guess all right," Dallas croaked. His stomach growled. He looked up at Darry, "you have something…" he hesitated a moment, "to drink?"

"Pepsi ok?," Darry replied, wiping his hands on a rag.

"No, I mean…" he paused, "alcohol." Darry frowned, "I can offer you a beer, but the pancakes are almost ready." Darry walked over to the fridge and got Dallas a beer. Dally took a long swig. He looked beat. His eye was swollen and there was a shiner on his right cheekbone.

Darry flipped the pancakes and slid them onto a plate. "Pony, Soda," he yelled breakfast is ready. He glanced at Dallas, "you too Dallas, there is enough food." He didn't have to ask twice. Pony and Soda walked into the room. Dally noticed Pony glancing at him apprehensively. Dally's stomach growled again. He walked into the kitchen trying not to show how eager he was to eat.

"Do you have where to stay?" Darry asked as if he knew what was on Dally's mind.

"Funny you should ask," Dallas scowled, "I'm in between places," he lied.

"You can stay with us for a while," Darry replied, pouring some syrup onto his plate, "Until you figure something out."

"Your folks won't mind?" Dallas asked, pouring some syrup as well. There was silence, and Dallas wondered what was wrong. Darry cleared his throat, "Our parents died in a car crash. It's just us." Dally felt stupid, "oh," he finally managed.

Dally was about to say something else, but at this moment the door opened and a boy ran into the room. His face was bleeding and blood mixed with tears smudged on his face, the door slamming after him. "God Johnny not again!" Ponyboy yelled. Johnny didn't respond just sobbed. Dally was alarmed - what a hell was going on, he thought.

Dally looked at the boy Pony addressed as Johnny. He was clearly hurt. Johnny was standing in the middle of the room covering his face with his palms. Pony moved his plate aside, and ran up to Johnny.

"All right Johnny," Darry moved his plate aside as well, "I'll get the first aid kit."

Darry walked into the room with the first aid kit. Johnny was looking around the room. He looked like a trapped animal. Darry walked up to Johnny, who was now sitting on the couch. He was about to lift Johnny's shirt to clean the wounds on his back when Johnny noticed Dallas. He tensed up, and Darry followed his gaze. "Oh," he cleared his throat, "this is Dallas, he is going to stay with us for a while." Johnny was still tense, and Darry realized he didn't want to do this in front of a stranger. "Hey Dallas, why don't you go into the other room for a few minutes." Dally said nothing, but got up and went into the hallway. What a hell, he thought. Why was the guy bleeding and why did Pony say "not again"

"Does this hurt?" Dally heard Darry ask Johnny.

"Is alright," Johnny replied. Dally felt alarmed and curious at the same time. He walked to the end of the hallway and stuck his head out when nobody was looking. He was shocked by what he saw – Johnny's shirt was lifted up, and his back was a bloody mess. It looked like marks from a belt. Darry was wiping the blood with rubbing alcohol and Johnny moaned and bit his lip. Suddenly he turned around, and Dally rushed back into the hallway before he was discovered. His own wounds seemed like nothing compared to what he just saw. Besides, he was big and tough he could take it. This boy seemed small and frail.

"Dallas you can come back into the room," Darry's voice interrupted his thoughts. He walked into the room reluctantly.

"Dallas, this is our friend Johnny," Darry patted Johnny on the shoulder. Johnny barely nodded looking down.

"Johnny," Soda spoke up, "you may not feel like it, but you should eat something. Have some pancakes."

"Yeah, ok," Johnny said in a scratchy voice. He sat down at the table, wincing slightly, and Darry put a plate of pancakes in front of him. He poked at them with the fork clearly distracted. Finally, he moved the plate aside "I can't," he said, "maybe later." Pony looked worriedly at him while Johnny got up, and went back into the living room. Pony moved his plate aside too Darry shooting him a look.

Pony walked up to Johnny and threw his arm around his shoulder and the two disappeared into the hallway Dally assumed probably going into Pony's room. "What was that all about?" Dally asked baffled. There was silence, and Soda looked down. "His old man is a monster," Darry looked Dallas straight in the eyes, "He's always beating on the kid." That was all Darry said, and Dally didn't know what to say so he just ate his pancakes.

The door opened again, and the two guys Dallas met yesterday walked in. "Dallas, this is Steve and Two-bit," Darry introduced.

"Is that another weird name?" Dallas took a sip of his coffee.

"Nah, just a nickname," Two-bit chuckled plopping onto the couch.

"If you want breakfast you are late," Darry rinsed his plate and put Johnny's and Pony's pancakes into the fridge for later.

"Nah, we ate," Steve offered, running a comb through his hair, "who is in for a game of poker?"

"Sure man," Darry pulled up a chair, then yelled, "Ponyboy, Johnny we are playing poker." "You play?" Two-bit asked Dallas.

"Sure," Dally replied proudly. He was glad to be distracted with meeting new people and playing poker not thinking about how his old man hated him, and how his mom abandoned him.

Pony and Johnny walked into the room. They all sat around the table, Two-bit shuffled the cards clearly showing off his skills. Dallas rolled his eyes. Johnny sat shyly next to Ponyboy and stared at his cards. To Dally's surprise Johnny won the game, and another one and then another one. He seemed really shy and timid, especially around a stranger. He looked brutal Dally had to admit with his bruises and marks on his hands, but Dallas himself didn't look much better.

The next game Dallas won.

"You are not half bad if I may say so myself," Two-bit gave it a whistle. Then Soda started goofing off, he couldn't sit still for a long period of time. He started messing up Steve's cards, then the two started wrestling on the floor.

Steve, Two-bit and Soda left soon after that. Pony and Johnny went back to Pony's room.

"I'll leave you here for a while," Darry said to Dallas, taking his jacket off the hook by the door and putting it on. "You can watch TV if you want. I got some things to take care of." Dally nodded, and flipped the TV on. There was nothing on, but it was a much needed distraction.

At the end of the day Darry placed the pillow and the blanket on the couch for Dallas. "Thanks," Dallas nodded. Then Johnny walked into the room with a pillow and a blanket. He set the pillow on the floor and the blanket too. He placed a few blankets on the floor to make it a little more comfortable, and tried to settle down on the floor. Dallas looked at him, then to his own surprise said, "here kid take the couch.'

"Huh?" Johnny looked up at him.

"Take the couch you are all bruised up and shit."

"Are … you sure?" Johnny mumbled, looking down.

"Yeah," Dally said getting up.

"Thank you," Johnny got up and went to the couch, while Dally settled down on the hard floor. He was mad at himself. What a hell was that? He thought. Why did I just do that, I'm never nice. Sure the kid's all bruised up and the floor is hard but what a fuck do I care. Now I'm stuck here on the floor. He closed his eyes. The minute he did he saw his mom's face again. He mentally cursed. I need another drink, he thought. He kept turning and tossing the whole night, cursing himself for not taking the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, more Johnny and Dally bonding in this and the following chapters, enjoy.**

The next day Darry and Soda went to work, and Johnny and Pony to school. Dally settled on the couch with a bottle of beer. He felt like shit. His thoughts were gloomy. His current situation was ok, but he couldn't stay here forever. Sooner or later he would have to go back to his old man. He cringed at the thought. Maybe he could get a job and stay at Buck's he cringed again. He flipped the TV on to distract himself. It was the news. They were showing a house of some rich lady. They showed big, spacious rooms with high ceilings, exquisite decorations and furniture and crystal chandeliers. Dally felt nauseous looking around the small room he was in and thinking of his tiny room back at his old man's house. He flipped the TV off and went to sleep.

Dally was awaken by the door being slammed. Johnny and Pony walked into the house. "Hi Dallas," Pony said passing by him.

"Hi," Johnny mumbled looking down. Dally frowned - it looked like the kid was scared of him. The two disappeared into the hallway but were back in about fifteen minutes. Pony opened the cabinet and took out some pasta. Then he opened the fridge and took out frozen chicken. Johnny grabbed a broom and started sweeping. Then he washed his hands and while Pony was cutting the chicken Johnny got some carrots and started chopping them. Weird kids Dallas thought. He was itching to make a smart remark but held his tongue. Finally just as Pony put the chicken into the oven Dally spoke up "what's up with this? Shouldn't you two be playing or something?"

"Darry gets home real tired so we usually start dinner," Pony replied simply, and Johnny looked away.

Then they brought their backpacks and took books and notebooks out and started on the homework, glancing at the oven making sure not to burn the chicken. They were writing something, and Pony would look over Johnny's from time to time and point to a few things making corrections. Dally cringed - he dropped out at the age of thirteen and never looked back. Dally lit up a cigarette and took a long drag.

At around 5 p.m. Soda and Steve got home. "Hi Dallas," Soda nodded.

"Hey man," Steve offered, and Dally nodded coolly.

"What'ya cooking kid?" Steve shot at Pony.

"Isn't it time you started eating at your own house 'stead of bumming around ours?" Steve ignored that, and him and Soda went to Soda's room.

At around 7p.m. Darry got home. He looked beat. "Hi there Dallas," he nodded taking his tool belt off.

After dinner, which was delicious, Dallas went back to the couch, and Darry settled in his recliner. He wanted to get some information out of Dallas. He thought it was ok not to ask at first, but Dally owed him an explanation now. "So what's your deal? What are you running from?" He asked Dally. Dallas really didn't want to give away any information. "Well," he said taking a drag on his cigarette and sinking deeper into his seat, "my mom passed away, and my old man ain't taking it too well so I got out. I'm gonna get a job and settle on my own."

"Sorry to hear that, but shouldn't you be helping your dad?" Darry grabbed the paper from the coffee table.

"Nah, it's better this way believe me." that's all Dallas said, and Darry wasn't able to get more out of him.

The week passed by dully - Dally spent the days bumming around, Pony and Johnny got home after school, tidied up, cooked dinner, did their homework. Soda and Steve got home around 5 and Darry around 7. Sometimes Two-bit would come over and crack jokes while the boys worked.

Before Dallas knew it was the weekend again. Steve and Two-bit came over for breakfast. Darry made a mean omelet with bacon. After breakfast Steve got up and grabbed the ball. "Do you play football?" Darry asked Dallas?

"You bet," Dal replied sternly, crossing his arms. He was really good at football and proud. They went to the lot and called out teams. Dally was with Pony and Two-bit, while Darry was with Steve, Soda and Johnny. They started running, and Dally broke out a sweat. The guys were pretty good he had to admit it, but he was better.

At one point Steve tackled Two-bit and Two-bit dropped the ball. Dally was about to grab the ball, but Johnny quickly ran up and grabbed the ball. "Son of a bitch," Dally cursed, then he saw this look in Johnny's eyes like he was scared and thought Dally would hit him or something. He actually winced. "Jesus Christ," Dally muttered under his breath.

"Are you ok Johnny?" Darry noticed his discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Johnny replied, but his voice was strained.

They kept playing. Dally threw the ball passing it to Pony. Johnny tried to block Pony and catch the ball. But Dally threw with too much force the ball hit Johnny in the stomach knocking him down. He made a small noise and fell on his back. Dally expected him to get up but, to his surprise, he didn't Darry looked worried and called time out. Pony ran up to Johnny "Johnny , are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," he was clearly embarrassed, "it's just I have a huge bruise over there," he pointed to his stomach, "I'll be up in a minute." In a few moments he got up with Pony's help, and they continued the game. Dally made it a point to throw less rough. This kid was something else he thought. How did he manage to play after beatings and being all bruised up all together? Dally's team won the game, but Dally kept wondering about Johnny.

After dinner Soda, Steve and Two-bit went out. They asked Dally if he wanted to catch some action, which he did, but he only had a few dollars left and he was saving them for the liquor store so he passed. Pony and Johnny went to Pony's room and Darry was running some errands, which left Dallas alone with his thoughts once more. He was feeling better about the whole parents' situation and was racking his brain for what kind of job he could get.

The next day Darry, Pony and Soda weren't home. They thoughtfully left breakfast for Dally on the table, which he ate, then counted a few dollars he had left, and headed for the liquor store. He was walking back taking a swig from the bottle. When he was passing by the park he noticed there was a fight going on. As he got closer he realized five guys were beating up one guy. He was taken aback as he recognized the guy they were beating up as Johnny. His first thought was that it was none of his business, but he was really appalled by what he saw. The guys were tall and big. They were laughing as they were beating on Johnny. One was pulling his hair, and Johnny had blood dripping from his nose. Dally wanted to knock their heads together. There were five of them and that would be a challenge even for Dal. He could bust the bottle and hold them off, but he just spent his last dollars to get whiskey. He needed whiskey.

"What ya staring at?" one of the guys, who noticed Dallas yelled, "Want to join him?" Dallas reluctantly busted the bottle against the tree trunk and stuck his hand out. He grabbed the guy that was mouthing off to him. He held the busted bottle next to his throat. The guy's face turned red, "you better take off or your buddy gets it." Dallas yelled. The guys were looking at each other apprehensively, one of them was still holding Johnny.

"I ain't playing," Dallas yelled trying to sound as dangerous as possible, and pressing the busted bottle against the guy's throat.

"Let 'im go," the guy croaked. The other one hesitated. "Fine," he said then releasing the hand that was holding Johnny, "but this is not the end of it grease."

Johnny took a few shaky steps back and fell down on the ground. Dally was annoyed - what was he supposed to do now. But he felt really bad for Johnny at the same time. "Hey kid what are you gonna pass out on me now?" Johnny opened his eyes.

"Thank you," he croaked, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Don't mention it." Dallas swallowed hard, throwing the busted bottle aside.

"I dunno what I wouldda done if it wasn't for you." He looked at Dally and there was admiration in his look. Dally smiled in spite of himself.

"There goes my whiskey," he said, but not mean just teasing.

"Sorry," Johnny looked down.

"Hey we better get you inside, you are bleeding all over. Can you walk ok? Are you dizzy or anything?"

"A little dizzy," Johnny admitted and grabbed Dally's hand. Dally frowned, "easy kid," he said as they started walking.

The walk was long but finally they made it to Curtis. Dally felt Johnny's warm palm in his and all of the sudden felt a lump in his throat. Good thing I showed up, he thought, god knows what could have happened otherwise.

As soon as they got to Curtis Johnny let go of Dally's hand.

"Take a seat, I'll clean you up 'fore your wounds get infected." Dally pulled up a chair to the middle of the room. Johnny hesitated a moment.

"That's ok, I'll do it myself." With that he sprinted to the bathroom and locked the door. Dally bit his bottom lip. The kid clearly felt self-conscious about those belt marks and didn't want Dally to see them.

All of the sudden there was a loud thump sound. Dally ran up to the bathroom door. "Hey kid, Johnny are you ok in there?" No answer. Dally banged on the door a few times – silence. Dally muttered a few curses under his breath. He then grabbed his ID card and slid it into the bathroom lock. He knew how to do this well, learned how to pick a lock at a young age. Johnny was lying on the floor face down, huge gash in his head and blood oozing out of it. "Jesus Christ," Dally muttered, his eyes wide. He knelt down and scooped Johnny into his arms. He carried him carefully into the living room and lay him down on the couch.

Dally grabbed a towel and wet it and started cleaning Johnny's head. He felt weird. He felt outraged how those five big guys ganged up on someone as frail as Johnny. Dally felt overwhelmed with emotion and it was a new feeling for him. All of the sudden he felt really protective of Johnny. So that's how it feels to care about someone, Dallas thought. The Curtis and their friends clearly cared deeply about each other, and Dallas felt envious of their friendship. Carefully he turned Johnny to the side, wet another towel and started cleaning his back.

Suddenly Johnny stirred in his arms. He opened his eyes with a gasp. He realized Dally was cleaning his back and that meant he saw the belt marks. Johnny's eyes got huge. "It's all right," Dally said his voice strained, "you got nothing to be ashamed of." Then Dallas smiled and added, "Don't pass out on me like that again, you scared me shitless." Johnny looked at Dallas sheepishly, "I passed out?"

"Yeah, from all the blood that you lost. You better eat something." Johnny nodded and started getting up, but suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed the armrest to prevent himself from falling.

"Sit," Dally motioned with his hand for Johnny to stay on the couch, "I'll get you something."

"Thank you," Johnny mumbled sitting back down.

Dallas went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Chicken soup - perfect. He heated the soup and poured into the bowl and brought it to Johnny. "Eat up man. You need to eat more anyway you are all skin and bones." This was the first time Dally addressed Johnny as man. It was friendly enough and Johnny appreciated that. He instantly felt closer to Dallas. He was still a little bummed out that Dally saw the belt marks on his back, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

Johnny was downing the soup. All of the sudden Johnny looked up and looked at Dallas. "You were really great in there the way you just busted that bottle and held them off." Dallas smirked. The kid clearly admired hm. "Eat up," he said, "It'll get cold." Johnny grinned and kept eating.

"Does it really hurt?" Dallas asked, putting the empty bowl on the coffee table.

"A little," Johnny gave him a weak smile, "I'll be alright." To his surprise Dally felt choked up a little. Johnny looked so innocent in that moment, Dally instantly felt closer to him. This is how it feels to have a younger brother he thought. Then immediately tried to shake the feeling off. I must be getting soft he thought to himself.

After Johnny ate they watched TV for a little while then Darry and Pony got home. Pony looked at Johnny's swollen eye and frowned.

"Some socs got a hold of me," Johnny said simply, "Dallas held them off with a busted bottle."

Pony and Jonny went to Pony's room, and Darry looked at Dallas. "What happened?" he asked concern in his voice. Dally recalled what had happened, and suddenly he was aware of how his voice was shaking as he spoke.

"Thank you," Darry said, "We all try to look out for him especially with his home situation and stuff." Dallas nodded and he felt a lump form in his throat again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for reading and favoriting/following, a big shout out to greengreyeyes and FrankElza. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

After Dally helped Johnny out with the socs, he noticed that the kid really looked up to him. He always listened intently to whatever Dally was saying, and when they played football he always opted to be on Dally's team and tried to play really well. Once Dally told him that he was a pretty good player, and Johnny's face literally lit up, his eyes glistening proudly. Dallas smiled and ruffled his hair.

Two weeks passed by. Dally became really good friends with the gang, but he figured that Darry would kick him out soon, even though Darry haven't said anything about Dally leaving. On Monday Dally went to Buck's to ask if he could get a bartending job. Buck laughed in his face and said that Dally was underage. Dallas showed him his fake ID -"no one will know," He said, "You had no problem selling me liquor knowing I was underage." Their conversation could easily end in a fight, but Buck was too busy with customers so he just waved Dally off.

Dallas was pissed. He was walking, taking quick drags on his cigarette when he was passing by the lot, and noticed Johnny's lonely figure there. Johnny was smoking, and there was a fresh shiner under his eye.

"Hey kid, whatcha doin' here all alone?" Johnny let out a perfect smoke ring. "My old man… you know," he trailed off. It was quite chilly and windy out, and Johnny was wearing only a t-shirt. "Here," Dally took off his jean jacket, "take this." Johnny hesitantly took the jacket and put it on. It about swallowed him.

So they were just sitting there smoking, each thinking about his own thing, but Dally felt closer to Johnny. Dally ended up telling Johnny how he was unable to get a job, and Johnny nodded understanding. "Darry won't kick you out or nothing," Johnny grounded his cigarette, "he's real good understanding things."

"Sure," Dally smirked, "Calmed down now, ready to go to Curtis?" he asked next. "Sure, let's go," Johnny said getting up.

After dinner they played a few poker games and then started getting ready for bed.

"Go ahead take the couch," Dally said to Johnny throwing his pillow on the floor, and Johnny cracked a small smile.

Suddenly it started raining. The thunder was roaring and the lightning was flashing - there was a pretty big storm. Dally couldn't sleep, but not because of the storm. Because of the squeaking of the couch as Johnny was turning and tossing on the couch. Finally Dally was fed up. "Hey Johnny, man would you quit tossing, the damn thing squeaking."

"Sorry," Johnny replied and his voice was strained. Dally sensed that something was wrong.

"Are you alright? Is the storm bothering you?" There was a pause then Johnny replied in a small voice, "a little." Dally chuckled. "I'm all awake now," he got up and turned the light on. Johnny sat up on the couch, "me too." Dally went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and gave it to Johnny. The thunder roared and Johnny jumped a little. "Easy," Dally patted him on the shoulder. "Let's see if there's something good on TV," he started flipping the channels when there was another loud thunder and then everything went dark. "Great, we are out of power now." Dally walked over and plopped onto the couch next to Johnny. He bumped against Johnny's shoulder in the dark. He realized that Johnny was shaking. "Shit kid, you are shaking like a leaf."

"Sorry," Johnny mumbled.

"It's ok Johnny," Dallas grabbed his hand, "nothing is going to happen it's just a storm."

"I know," Johnny said in a low voice, "but I can't help it how I feel." Dallas squeezed Johnny's palm in his. "It'll be over before you know it."

So they just kept sitting like this next to each other on the couch, Dally holding Johnny's hand, which was shaking a little inside Dally's. Dally felt a lump form in his throat. He felt that a lot lately. This kid was something else. He clearly looked up to him. Dally became his hero. Nobody ever treated Dallas like that before. People looked at him as at a good for nothing and troublemaker and he couldn't really blame them, but this kid saw him as somebody who could protect him, and to his surprise Dally admitted to himself that wanted to protect him.

After a little while Johnny's body stabilized and wasn't shaking anymore. The storm died down in a few hours, and Johnny fell asleep on Dally's shoulder. Dally was holding his breath trying not to move. Finally Johnny stirred. "Oh," he said realizing he'd been asleep on Dally's shoulder and feeling somewhat embarrassed about it.

Soon Pony and Jonny left for school and Darry and Soda left for work. Dally was left alone. He settled on the couch with one thought - a job. He didn't feel too bad staying at Darry's place, eating his food, even though the Curtis clearly weren't that well to do, but he didn't feel independent. He felt like he had to rely on them and he hated that.


	6. Chapter 6

Dally was sitting on the couch in the Curtis living room. Darry and Soda were at work, while Pony and Johnny were at school. Dally was in a foul mood since he hated the fact that he couldn't provide for himself. Finally he decided to go to Buck's. He didn't have any money, but he thought maybe he could get some stupid broad to pay for a few drinks.

The weather was chilly, and Dally needed a drink to warm him up. He arrived at the bar and sat down in the corner scanning the crowd for someone to flirt with and then ask to buy him a drink. Buck spotted him and waved him over. "What?" Dally snapped, he thought Buck was going to say he couldn't stay unless he was actually

buying drinks.

"You still want that job?" Buck said, while wiping a beer glass with a rag. Dally perked up. "You know it." He sat down on a bar stool and leaned forward trying to catch what Buck had to say over the loud music that was playing.

"I got a job for you," Buck said chewing on a toothpick and setting the glass down.

"So no one else wants to be your bartender," Dally smirked slyly, squinting a little.

"It ain't bartending," Buck cut him off a dangerous flicker in his eyes. Dally gave him a blank stare.

"I know you drive real good," Buck continued through clenched teeth.

"Sure do," Dally said proudly, eyeing the bottles behind Buck, wishing he could have a drink.

"You know the drag racing that s going on at the outskirt of town?" Tim looked him right in the eyes. Dally nodded. Everybody knew about it. It was the roughest event, and people got hurt all the time. "Well, I can get you a spot in that." Buck spoke lazily, giving a finger to an impatient customer, who wanted his drink. Dally felt stoked. "Oh man…" he started.

"I'm doing you a real favor, Winston. We have a lot of candidates for the job, but I'm gonna recommend you."

"'cause you know that money is goin' right back to you since I'll be paying for the room." Buck ignored Dally's comment. "We have tons of bets all high amounts and shit. You get paid $100 a month, and if you win you get half the bets." Dally felt blood rush to his temples his adrenalin surging through his body. "You won't regret it, when do I start?" Buck snorted, "So you really like this idea?"

"Sure do." Was all Dally said, he didn't want to seem too eager.

"Start this Saturday at 4. Be there, find me and I'll get you to your car."

"Does it mean I can get a drink?" Dally leaned forward even more. Buck smiled a crooked smile. "What'd you like?"

"Whiskey," Dally said without missing a beat. Buck poured him a drink – "on the house. But don't even think drinking before the race," he warned glaring a little. "Who do you take me for? I ain't stupid," Dally replied taking a sip of his drink.

Dally went back to the Curtis. He felt relieved. He'll be on his own real soon. And he was really stoked that he would be drag racing. It was dangerous and wild and Dally loved that kind of stuff. Sure beats roofing, he thought.

Dally moved out of the Curtis and settled at Buck's. "Where will you be staying?" Darry had asked him.

"Buck's," Dally replied matter of factly.

"That place is fil…" Darry started to say but bit his tongue. "What kind of job did you get?" he asked again.

"Um… it's taking care of some stuff for Buck." Dally wasn't about to tell Darry about drag racing. He had a feeling Darry wouldn't approve of that. Even though he stayed at Buck's he got to be real good friends with the guys and he was at the Curtis' almost every day.

One day he got to Curtis and Pony and Johnny were home already. Their opened books were spread out on the kitchen table as always, but they were not concentrating on their homework, but were in the middle of a heated discussion about something. Dally wasn't trying to listen to what they were talking about, but they were really loud. "We are going to get socs real bad this time," Johnny was saying. "I don't like it one bit," Pony argued, "People can get hurt."

"So? Maybe they'll leave us alone. It ain't safe to walk here on your own, even on our territory." At the mention of socs Dallas started to listen more carefully. He knew of the war between greasers and socs. It wasn't just in Darry's neighborhood, it was all over Tulsa. Dally had his share of run-ins with the socs. "What are you two talking about?" He asked getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen.

"There is going to be a rumble greasers against socs," Johnny replied, looking up at Dallas from under his bangs, "are you in?"

Dally gave it a whistle, "You can count on me, who else is going to be in?" Dally leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"It's us, Tim Shepard's gang and the Brumly outfit." By then Dally had been introduced to Tim and his gang and got to be pals with Tim as well.

The rumble was set for Saturday, the day of Dally's first race. After the race Dally went directly to the Curtis. He didn't win even though he was close. He was disappointed, he expected to win. He was also tired and had to go into the rumble.

As Dally entered the house he found Steve flexing his muscles in front of the mirror. Pony was in the recliner trying to read, Soda playfully grabbed the book out of Pony's hands, "it's rumble time." Pony started chasing Soda around the room trying to get the book, Johnny on the couch laughing at them. Soda tossed the book to Two-bit, and Pony started chasing Two-bit. Darry yelled, "Quit running around you need your energy for the rumble." The two stopped. Pony grabbed the book and smacked Two-bit over the head with it. Darry went outside and started doing lunges and squats preparing for the rumble. Dally took a drag on his cigarette.

"All right, it's time," Darry called out from the porch. All the guys got outside. "Now," Darry said, "this is our rumble in a long time you two know the drill," he turned to face Pony and Johnny. "Get a hold of a little one and gang up on him." "Yeah we know," Pony nodded.

"Now I assume you are good with your hands," Darry turned to Dally. Dally smirked "you won't regret having me for this. I've been itching to knock the socs' heads in for a long time."

They approached the vacant lot. Tim and his gang were already there. They shook hands with the other greasers, and were waiting for the socs. In about twenty minutes they saw socs' cars approaching. They piled out of the cars, and approached the greasers. The socs' leader ran towards the greasers, his people following him. He ran to Tim and without a word swung his hand and hit Tim in the jaw. Tim didn't even move. He laughed in soc's face and spit on the ground. All the other socs started beating on greasers. Dally saw two more men approach Tim and the three of them got him on the ground. So they didn't fight one to one even in the rumble Dally thought. He was about to go help Tim when a big muscular soc approached him and hit him in the stomach. Dallas cursed, he grabbed the guy and started slugging him in the face, but he was really muscular. He got out of Dally's grip and punched him in the shoulder. Dally took a few steps back. He was still tired after the race.

Dally hesitated a moment, and the soc used it to his advantage. He ran and hit his head into Dally's stomach knocking him down - "you piece of shit," Dally cursed trying to get up. The soc tried to sit on Dally's stomach, but Dally shook him off. Then Dally got up and grabbed the soc by the collar of his shirt and was hitting him with the other hand. At this moment another soc ran up to help his buddy. He grabbed Dally's hands and twisted them behind his back. "You son of a bitch," Dally yelled and stepped with his foot on the soc's foot. In return the soc hit him in the face. Dallas felt his lip started bleeding. The soc was holding his hands behind his back. While the first one kept hitting him in the face. Dally felt his head get heavy and he dropped his head on his chest. He saw a stream of blood running down his shirt. The soc slapped him on one cheek then on the other. Dallas gritted his teeth. "Look up at me you scum," the soc grabbed Dally's chin and lifted up his head.

"You are the scum," Dally spat at him. The soc pushed Dally in the stomach, and Dally almost fell again but was able to maintain his balance. He saw Johnny run up quickly, and jump on the back of the soc that was holding Dally's hands. The soc cursed and tried to shake Johnny off. Johnny started pounding on the soc's back with his fists. The sock started swinging left and right trying to shake Johnny off, still holding Dally's hands. Then all of the sudden he screamed and let go of Dally's hands. Dally realized that Johnny bit the soc's ear. Dally chuckled even in this situation.

With his hands now free Dallas grabbed the soc and started pounding on him the other one tried to grab him again, but this time Dally wouldn't have it. "Thanks Johnny," he yelled. Johnny nodded, and Dallas noticed how Johnny's eyes were shining in the dark. The other soc tried grabbing Johnny, but Dallas pushed him from the back. The soc fell to the ground, face down. Dally turned around, and started beating on the other soc. He had no trouble with that when another soc started beating on Johnny. He wasn't that big so Johnny didn't have trouble holding him off, but Dally kept his eye on Johnny as he was fighting in case Johnny needed help.

The rumble continued for about another forty minutes or so. Dally fought fiercely so did other greasers. Since the socs outnumbered greasers every greaser had to fight at least two at a time and they were able to hold them off. Finally Darry got the leader of the socs in the mud on his back his face bleeding. The soc waved that the rumble was over. "See you around," Darry laughed.

The socs ran to their cars like cowards and drove off. Dally was bleeding and hurting everywhere, but he had a huge smile plastered on his face. He looked over at Johnny who was walking Ponyboy, Pony leaning on Johnny for support - apparently a soc kicked Pony's ankle. "Hey Johnny, man thanks for the help you wouldn't say by the size of you that you are such a fierce fighter," Dally said, wiping the blood around his nose. Johnny's face flashed bright red. Dally started laughing. Pony chuckled too. "What are you three yapping about?" Darry walked over to them. Darry had a swollen eye. "You should've seen how Johnny handled that soc. He about bit his ear off," Dally laughed. Johnny's face got even redder.

"That's Johnny for ya," Darry patted Johnny on the shoulder, "don't let his size fool you."

"I hear ya," Dally replied, winking at Johnny. Soda, Two-bit and Steve walked over. They've been talking to Tim's guys, and now they were ready to head back to Curtis'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who's reading, enjoy this next chapter.**

They got to Curtis' to assess the damage. Steve had a huge bump on his forehead that was bleeding. Two-bit was limping, but Soda got it the worst - he had a few broken ribs. He would have to stay home for a few days or even a week or so. Darry looked out of it, like he might pass out. Johnny was not injured that badly so he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and gave it to Darry.

"Thanks Johnny," Darry smiled weakly. Johnny looked down, "lemme … clean your wounds." Darry chuckled, "you know how to do this Johnny?"

"Sure Darry, I watch you do it to me all the time." Johnny proceeded to go to the bathroom and returned with the first aid kit and a bottle of aspirin. He got 2 aspirins for each of the guys, and they passed around a glass of water.

Then he came up to Pony, he helped him to get up giving his shoulder for support and led him into the living room and carefully sat him on the couch. "Try to relax Pone," he said, pulling up a chair next to the couch so Pony could prop his injured leg on the chair. Ponyboy leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "Good, just relax man," Johnny said in a really soothing voice. Then he let Darry sit down on the chair and carefully cleaned Darry's wounds on his arms and his chest. He led Darry into his room. Darry's facial expression as he was walking was apologetic. Usually he was in charge of patching everyone up, but today he was really out of it. He felt like he would collapse onto the floor any minute. So he let Johnny lead him to his room.

Next Johnny walked up to Soda and stretched his arm for Soda to grab and get up. "Oh, it's ok I got it," Soda said firmly, and started getting up from the floor, but he winced in pain and collapsed back onto the floor. If it wasn't under the circumstances someone would make a sarcastic remark, but under the circumstances everyone was silent. In fact it was too quiet, you could hear a pin drop. "Here man, grab my hand," Johnny said looking Soda right in the eyes. This time Soda grabbed Johnny's hand. Johnny carefully washed the dried blood off and wrapped a bandage around Soda's ribs. "Thanks buddy," Soda patted Johnny on the back.

"I'm alright, I'm gonna head on home," Two-bit said, getting up, and he didn't look as cheerful as he usually did. "Alright," Johnny nodded, and Two-bit limped towards the door.

Dal had a huge gash in his stomach - the soc pulled a blade on him. "Here Dal take a seat I'll stitch ya up," Johnny looked a little apprehensive and tense. Dally chuckled "have you ever done this before?"

"No," Johnny shook his head his face turning slightly red.

"Hey, relax man you'll do fine." Dally got up and walked over to the chair and took a seat.

Johnny y grabbed a cotton swab and poured some rubbing alcohol on it and pressed it against the gash on Dally's stomach. "Shit," Dally hissed and bit his bottom lip.

"Sorry," Johnny managed. He carefully wiped the cotton swab across the entire wound making sure not to miss a spot, which could lead to infection. Then he grabbed a needle and a thread and started stitching. The wound was still bleeding, and Johnny grabbed a towel and tried to wipe away the blood. Dally moaned a little as the towel connected with the wound. The wound was pretty big so it required a lot of stitching. As he was almost half way done Johnny heard a click sound and realized the thread broke. "Shit," he muttered. Dally took a look at Johnny and realized how nervous he was. "Don't worry kid," he said his voice somewhat strained, "you are doing great just get another thread." Johnny nodded sighing. He got a new thread, and started stitching again.

After Johnny was done patching Dally up, Dallas took out the cigarettes, "want to go for a smoke Johnny?"

"Sure Dal, but let me first help Pony," he walked up to Pony, who was on the couch. "Hey Pony let me help you to bed." Ponyboy nodded. Jonny helped Pony get up and then Pony used Johnny's shoulder for support once again.

When he got back Dally was already sitting on the porch smoking. A cigarette in one hand and the other hand placed on the bandages on his wound. Johnny sat down next to him and lit up. "Still hurts?" He nodded at Dally's hand on the wound.

"A little," Dally admitted, "but dontcha worry will be back to normal in no time. The main thing we beat those bastards," Dally smiled widely and let out a perfect smoke ring.

At this moment two stray dogs appeared to be picking through the fence. One was whining slightly. They looked dirty and unkempt, and Dally got up and started chasing them away, but Johnny stopped him, "Dal, don't" then Johnny quickly went inside. Dally followed him with his gaze confused, but in a few minutes Johnny emerged from the doorway carrying a bowl. Dally looked in the bowl and frowned - it appeared to be chicken leftovers. Johnny proceeded to open the gate and put the bowl next to the dogs. The dogs jumped on the food. Dally frowned again. He couldn't help it, but admire Johnny. He gets beat up at home, socs jump him, the world hates him and treats him unjustly, but he is still so kind he ain't angry or bitter. He is genuinely good. Look at him feeding stray dogs.

Johnny walked back to the porch and sat down next to Dallas. "Those two show up here from time to time," he said, "Pony and me try to feed them when we can, Darry doesn't mind." Dally nodded. The Curtis are like that too Dally thought. They took him in when he was like a stray dog, they take care of Johnny, Steve and Two-bit too. He was not used to meeting people like that. He was bitter and mean and believed there was no good left in the world, but then he met the gang, especially Johnny.

Dally was thoughtful for a moment. "I feel like a stray dog sometimes," he said with a slight catch in his voce.

"I'm sorry about your mom passing away," Johnny said in a low voice. Dallas gave him a long look, then took a drag on his cigarette and looked at Johnny again. "She ain't dead," he swallowed hard. Johnny frowned, and noticed that Dallas paled a bit. Johnny didn't say anything so Dally ran his fingers through his hair and continued, "she left the old man 'cause he is a drunk, and she cheated on him with some truck driver, and my old man doesn't want me , kicked me out said he won't give me food or nothing so I feel like a stray dog." Johnny's eyes got huge. "It's cool," Dally took another drag on his cigarette, "I don't need them. I hate them both, I hate their guts."

Johnny looked thoughtful for a moment. "You must know what I'm talking about," Dally met his gaze, "you must hate your folks."

Johnny was looking down, he looked upset, and Dally regretted that he brought it up. "I don't hate them," Johnny finally said barely audibly. "I know they don't like me or nothing, but they are still my folks," he hung his head, "I still love them, maybe if I was different they'd love me back," he said staring into the distance. Dally felt floored by what he just heard. "Don't you ever say that," he looked Johnny right in the eyes, "don't say that you need to be different, it's not your fault."

"Maybe if I wasn't so clumsy or didn't get on my dad's nerves…"

"No," Dally yelled angrily, interrupting. "Don't you say that. They are messed up. I'm sorry Johnny, I really am, but you can't blame yourself for this. Those marks on your back," he paused, and Johnny visibly tensed up. "Nobody ever, and I mean ever," Dal pointed his finger at Johnny, "deserves that." Johnny quickly looked away blinking, but not before Dally noticed his eyes wet with tears.

Dally felt extremely awkward and was mentally cursing himself out for bringing up the subject of Johnny's parents, but how was he supposed to know. He was sure that after what he was going through he hated them. Once again he was shocked at how Johnny in spite of what life dealt him, wasn't rebellious or bitter, how he still had a good heart.

Johnny quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm going to go inside," he said changing the subject. "I'll make something to eat, Darry needs to rest a little," Dallas realized Johnny was changing the subject, but didn't press it. Johnny grounded his cigarette and went inside.

Dally stayed on the porch taking deep drags on his cigarette and thinking about Johnny. Then his thoughts drifted back to his parents again. He wished he could be like Johnny that he could say he still loved them, but all he felt was bitterness and disappointment and resentment and contempt towards them. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself that he was feeling hurt, especially by his mother after taking to her. He briefly wished that what he told the gang was true, that she was dead. That would mean she didn't abandon him, that would mean he could still love her. He shook off the thoughts. He is tough, he doesn't need them. He is surviving on his own. Finally he calmed down enough after his fourth cigarette and went inside.

Dally plopped on the couch and looked over at the kitchen where Johnny was making something to eat, making sure not to make any noise and almost tiptoeing so he wouldn't wake up Pony and Darry. Finally it looked like he was done.

"Want some chicken soup?" he grinned at Dally. He didn't seem upset anymore, and Dally exhaled in relief.

"Sure Johnny I'll have some soup." Johnny poured the soup into a bowl and brought it over to Dallas, "careful it's hot," he said setting the plate on the coffee table. At this moment Darry wandered into the room, it seemed that the swelling around his eye got worse. "Johnnycake what are you doing cooking?" Johnny stopped what he was doing. "I… I thought you guys could use some chicken soup and since I'm not as hurt as you guys are I thought I'd make it. Have some." Darry ruffled Johnny's hair, then grabbed a bowl and poured some soup.

"I'll go check on Pony," Johnny said, grabbing another bowl. "He is probably awake but he can't walk." Johnny poured some soup into a bowl to take to Pony. Darry nodded, and Johnny started walking towards the hallway. Dally gave one long look after him. This kid sure was something else.

Soda wandered into the kitchen. "Soda you need to stay in bed," Darry scolded him. "Those ribs won't heal nicely if you are running around with broken ribs." Soda rolled his eyes, "I can't stay in bed all the time, I'd go crazy or something, smells good," he lifted the cover off the pot.

"Johnny made chicken soup" Darry said, taking a spoonful.

"Good call," Soda chuckled and stretched his arm upwards to get the bowl out of the cabinet, he immediately winced in pain. "Shit," he muttered.

"What a hell are you doing? Don't you realize you can't do that kind of stuff with broken ribs? What's wrong with you?" Darry yelled. Soda looked sheepishly at Darry saying nothing. "Sit down," Darry pointed to the chair by the table. Soda proceeded to take a seat. Darry got up, got the bowl out o the cabinet and poured Soda some soup. Soda took a spoonful. "This is better than the way you make it," he grinned. At this moment Johnny entered the kitchen, and heard Soda's remark. He grinned ear to ear, and Darry rolled his eyes. "How's Pony?" Soda asked.

"He is alright, the swelling on his ankle is less, but he still can't step on his foot or walk."

"I'm going to see him," Soda pushed his bowl aside.

"Me too," Darry said, and they both disappeared into the hallway.

Dally felt left out, he felt almost envious. The guys were one family, who deeply cared for each other, and had each other's back. Johnny plopped on the couch a bowl of soup in hands, taking Dally out of his thoughts. "You sure can fight good, after that guy knifed you, you were still fighting. If it hurt you sure didn't show it" Johnny looked up at Dallas, admiration in his eyes. In spite of himself Dally smiled. He felt so close to this kid, he felt the closest thing to affection he could possibly feel, he felt like this was his little brother that looked up to him and needed his protection.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone supporting this story. Please enjoy this new chapter.**

The next Saturday Dally stopped by the Curtis for dinner, before going to his second race. To his surprise only Pony and Johnny were home. Darry had to work, while Soda and Steve went out. Pony and Johnny were watching TV, but there was nothing good on, and they looked extremely bored. Dally looked at them and sighed.

"Are you going to stay for a while?" Pony asked, turning away from the TV, "We could play poker."

"No," Dally replied, putting some pasta onto his plate, "I wish I could, but I got to work." Johnny gave him a long stare, he looked hesitant for a moment, then looked up at Dallas from under his bangs – "what is it that you do for Buck?" Dally gave him a long look in return, then snorted. "You want to know what I do for Buck?" Johnny nodded reluctantly. "Come with me and I'll show you what it is I do for Buck." Johnny frowned, "are you serious?"

"Yeah, Pony you too, and hurry up before I change my mind, oh, and superman can't know about this. It's only you and me." Johnny gave him a blank stare, "sure Dal."

After Dallas ate, Johnny grabbed his jacket from the hook, and put it on. Ponyboy did the same. "Hurry up," Dally rushed them, walking towards the door, "we got a long walk." Johnny looked surprised but decided not to ask any questions.

Dal was walking fast, and Johnny and Pony were almost running to keep up with him. Half way there, Pony figured out where they were going. He suddenly stopped and stared at Dallas.

"What's the matter?" Dally asked, annoyance in his voice, not slowing down his pace.

"Are we… going to the races?" Everybody knew about the races and that they were on the part of town where they were headed. Dally cleared his throat, "you really are the brainy one, you got it figured out. You bet we are going to the races. I'll show you two a good time, instead of sitting home bored staring at the TV." Johnny was silent, but his eyes lit up with excitement. "So that's what you do for Buck?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. Dally nodded and ruffled Johnny's hair.

"I've always wanted to see the race," Johnny said somewhat dreamily.

Finally they arrived, and Dallas led Pony and Johnny to the car. It was a shiny blue AC Cobra – one of the fastest cars there was. "This car sure is tuff," Johnny stretched his arms to the steering wheel, admiring the car. Then he was silent a moment, then cleared his throat and said. "Can we… maybe ride with you?" Dally chuckled and looked like he was going to say no, then he shrugged and said "what a hell, if you want to ride with me you can ride with me, but I have to warn you it'll be quite a ride so make up your mind now."

"Yeah, I want to ride, I'd never been in such a nice car" Johnny said, excitement in his voice, "are you in, Pone?" Pony shrugged, "if Darry finds out…," "He ain't going to find out," Johnny interrupted opening the car door.

"Ok, sure I'll ride," Pony said reluctantly, but his eyes were shining with excitement, he wanted to ride as much as Johnny did.

Johnny looked to the side and noticed some socs standing by the red Corvette. "Socs race too?" He asked Dallas, his eyes wide.

'Yeah," Dally swallowed hard, shooting a quick glance at the Corvette, "it's about five greasers and five socs. We gotta make sure that greasers win, even if it's not us." Johnny nodded. "How many laps?" he asked next. "We got to ride five laps. I'm planning on staying third for the four laps, and then accelerate and get to first by the end," Dally opened the car door and got into the driver's seat. "Oh man," Johnny said with excitement, "I've never been in a car this nice,"

Finally it was time. "So, ready for the time of your life?" Dally smirked, putting the keys into ignition. "You bet we are ready," Johnny grinned at Dallas, settling comfortably in the seat. A make shift referee counted to three, and Dally took off. The car was flying, Johnny and Pony feeling the wind brush against their skin, Johnny was fully enjoying himself, his adrenaline rushing through his body. "This is great, Dal," he yelled, leaning against the back of the seat. Dally didn't say anything just gave him a big smile. He was glad that Johnny was enjoying himself for a change and not sitting at the lot all bruised up. Pony was sitting kind of apprehensively, holding the door handle. "Hey Pony are you alright? You are a little green around the gills." Dallas chuckled.

"'m alright," Pony mumbled.

They were done with the first lap. Dally was third just like he wanted. When they were passing by the crowd, soc girls yelled insults at them and showed fingers. "Scum," Dally muttered under his breath, but kept driving. They were done with the second lap, and were passing by the crowd again. The soc girls were yelling profanities and laughing. Dally turned his head towards them and started yelling back. He took one hand off the steering wheel, it was a turn and he couldn't manage the steering wheel with one hand so the car started wobbling, and Dally hit his head hard. "Shit," he cursed. His head started bleeding, and Johnny panicked – "Dal, Dal are you ok?" Johnny got up in his seat and leaned towards Dallas ready to help if needed.

"I'm fine," Dally's voice was strained. He pressed on the gas. They lost time, and now Dally was sixth rather than third.

They were on the third lap now, and Dally was trying to be in the third spot again. He passed by the red Corvette, and then by another car and now he was fourth. All of the sudden the red Corvette gained speed and passed by Dally's car. As it did so, it bumped into the side of Dally's car almost tilting it to the side. "Son of a bitch," Dallas cursed. He pressed on gas and was now ahead of the Corvette. The Corvette gained speed and caught up with Dally's car and hit it again, then again, then again. Dally kept pressing on the gas, but it wasn't helping – his car got pushed to the sideway. Thankfully no one was hurt. Dally cursed loudly then pressed on the gas again and steered the wheel to get out of the sideway and onto the track. He was now sixth again. He kept pressing on the gas. Johnny looked worried. Finally they were third again. As they were passing by the crowd again, the soc girls were yelling the insults again. "Just don't pay attention to them, man" Johnny supplied, and Dally nodded.

They were on their final lap. Dallas pressed on gas, and now they were second. The finish line was right there, Dally gripped on the steering wheel and they passed the car ahead of them, passing the finish line. "We won, we won!" Johnny yelled, getting up from his seat. He was smiling ear to ear, and Dally noticed that he didn't look scared or defeated like he usually did, but he was truly enjoying the moment and feeling free. "Looks like you had a good time," Dally smiled.

"The best," Johnny replied, and Dally felt happy in the moment.

They got out of the car, the other greasers came up to Dally and congratulated him. Even though they didn't win, they were happy that a greaser rather than a soc won the race. Buck made it to them through the crowd. "Let's step aside," he said to Dally.

"You did it, I didn't make a mistake getting you into this." Buck was chewing on a toothpick.

Dally nodded coolly, "How much is my cut?" he asked dryly.

"$500," Buck replied. "I'll get it to you tomorrow at the bar." Dally's eyes widened - he had never held this much money in his hands. He didn't show his excitement to Buck, and just nodded coolly, "all right."

Dally started walking away when he felt something hit him on the shoulder. He kept walking and again was hit on the shoulder with what he realized was a rock. He turned around and saw one of the socs picking up rocks and throwing it at him. Dally's facial expression changed. He won fair and square, but socs couldn't live with that.

"What's your problem?" Dallas yelled at the soc, crossing his arms, he was not amused. The soc who was tall and matched Dally's size squinted and said, disdain in his voice, "you, you are my problem."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Dallas took a few steps forward, facing the soc. The soc got closer and not waiting punched Dally in the chest. The other socs started walking in their direction. They made a circle around Dally and started punching him in the shoulder, in the stomach and in the chest. The greasers, who were further away, finally saw what was going on. They ran up and started beating on the socs. Pony and Johnny were beating them too. It felt like a rumble all over again. No wonder, Pony thought, Darry didn't want him at the races.

Finally Dally got out of the crowd. He grabbed a huge and heavy tree branch and started hitting with it on the soc's car. "This is what you get you, mother fucker," he cursed. He broke the window glass the shards flying everywhere. Then he started hitting the top and sides of the car, leaving huge dents. The socs were busy beating other greasers, but when they saw what Dallas was doing they ran towards him. He stretched his arms with the tree branch daring anyone to get closer. One of the socs tried, and Dally hit him with the branch on the head. He kept hitting the soc – a scowl on his face. The other socs stopped when they saw what was going on. Dally looked outraged and kept hitting the soc. "He might kill him," Johnny said his voice shaking. "Hey Dal," he said weakly but loud enough for Dally to hear, "let's just t go man, he had enough." The soc was on the ground and the side of his face was bleeding. None of the socs dared to step in for Dally would hit them with the branch. He looked violent and wild, his eyes glistening dangerously, breathing heavily. "Dal, c'mon," Johnny said a little louder. Dally looked over at him, "C'mon Dal, let's just go." Still carrying the branch Dally started walking towards their car. Pony and Johnny following after him.

They got in the car, and Dally started the engine. "Bastards," he spat on the ground. They were riding in silence, the joy of Dally winning ruined by the fight that followed. When they turned the corner they heard a siren of a police car. Dally looked in the rear view mirror. The guy in the car motioned for Dally to stop. "Great," Dally muttered, and Johnny glanced nervously at Dallas then at the guy in the police car. Dally stopped the car. The police car stopped as well, and the cop got out of the car and walked over to Dally's car. Dally was expecting the cop to ask for license and registration, but instead, "Get out of the car all three of you," the cop said roughly. Pony and Jonny exchanged looks.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Dally said trying to sound casual, "I wasn't speeding."

"Get out of the car," the cop barked. Lazily Dally took his hands off the steering wheel and got out of the car. Pony and Johnny followed.

"Hands behind your back," the cop ordered. He proceeded to handcuff all three of them. Johnny's eyes were huge.

"You are under arrest for vandalizing a car, you have the right to remain silent," the cop said and pushed them into the cop car. Pony was shaking. He might be thrown in a boys' home, and he could just imagine how mad Darry was going to be when he found out.

They arrived at the precinct. "You spend the night here, we'll deal with you in the morning," the cop barked.

"What about a phone call?" Pony yelled.

"In the morning," the cop replied not even turning around to face Pony. Pony had dreaded the phone call anyway, but he could imagine how worried both Darry and Soda were going to be when he doesn't show up home for the night.

The cop left, and the three of them sat down on a cold bench. Dally was silent. He was mad. He felt responsible for dragging Pony and Johnny into this. _He_ was the one trashing the car.

Needless to say that none of them slept that night. Pony and Johnny talked a little, whispering to each other. Dallas was sitting his hands jammed into fists and a scowl on his face.

In the morning they were informed that their bail was $100 each. Now it was time to call Darry. Pony seemed to have lost his ability to speak.

"Don't worry about the money," Dallas said getting up and walking up to the bars, "I'll pay Darry back. I got $500 for the race." Pony looked down, "it ain't just about the money." Johnny was sitting in the corner, glancing at Dallas then at Ponyboy. Pony was led to the phone. His fingers seemed to be frozen and unmovable as he dialed the number. Darry was the one to pick up the phone.

"Hello Darry?" Pony swallowed hard.

"Ponyboy, where are you? What's wrong? I was worried sick. Soda and me went to look for you last night. Where are you?"

Pony braced himself - "I'm … in jail."

"What?" For once Darry was lost for words so Pony continued, "I'm sorry, we went to the drag races with Dallas and then got into a fight with socs, then the cops showed up."

There was a long pause on the other side of the line. Pony could tell Darry was trying to control himself in order not to yell. Finally he said in a very low voice "how much is your bail?"

"$100 each," Pony managed and hurried to add "Dal will repay you. He got $500 for the race."

"I'll be right there," was all Darry said and hung up not waiting for Pony's response. That went well, Pony thought.

"So what did your brother say?" Dally furrowed his eyebrows, leaning against the wall realizing how hard and cold it was.

"Is he mad?" Johnny supplied, looking up at Pony.

"Really mad," Pony nodded, taking a seat next to Johnny and hanging his head.

"Did ya tell him I'll give him his money back?" Dallas ran his fingers through his hair. Pony nodded.

"And what did he say?" Dally sighed.

"He said it ain't about the money," Pony replied, looking down.

"Hey kid, cheer up," Dally playfully punched him on the shoulder, "it's going to be alright."

Darry showed up in about half an hour. He paid the bail, and the three were released. Darry was seething. "What a hell were you thinking?" he got in Dally's face as soon as they were outside.

"Relax man," nothing happened, "Dally said sternly, "I'll repay you the money and everything will be ok."

"You want to me relax?" Darry said through clenched teeth. "If you weren't beat up already I'd beat you up myself." Dallas snorted, "Go ahead hit t me." Darry jammed his palms into fists and looked away. Johnny was glancing at the two nervously hoping that there wasn't going to be a fight, while Pony was looking down.

Darry drove erratically on the way home, and nobody dared to say a word so they rode in silence. Once they were home, and got out of the truck Darry pointed a finger at Dallas, "I don't care what you do with _your_ life – sleep at Buck's and drag race, but you bet I care about these two. You do something stupid again and I won't let them hang out with you anymore." Dally wanted to tell Darry that he was blowing things out of proportion, that nothing bad happened and it was just a fight that got a little out of hand, but he didn't say anything. "I'll get you the money by tomorrow," was all Dallas said and walked out.

"It's a good thing he doesn't know that we were actually in the car when he was racing," Jonny whispered to Pony, and Pony nodded, but motioned for Johnny to stop talking in case Darry overheard them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for reading, please enjoy.**

It was December 20, a Sunday and the guys were all at the Curtis. Darry brought the Christmas tree, and Pony brought the ornaments and decorations from the attic and they all started decorating. All except for Dallas, who was sitting awkwardly in the corner of the room. "C'mon Dal," Two-bit turned around to face him, "you are missing out on all the fun." Dally was put on the spot. Reluctantly he got up and walked up to the tree. He took an ornament and started putting it on the tree. At this moment Pony was trying to put one on as well. Pony accidently stepped on Dally's foot, and Dally dropped the ornament, which broke in thousands shards. Dally frowned, and Pony couldn't help it but snicker, Dally glared at him. Dally was standing awkwardly not knowing what to do. He sure didn't want to get on his four and clean up the glass. "It's alright, I'll clean it up," Johnny came to his rescue. Johnny grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the glass. He was grinning a little shooting Dally a look as he did so. Dallas didn't say anything, but went outside, settled on the front porch and lit up a cigarette.

In a few minutes the door opened a crack, and Johnny stuck his head out. Then he went over to where Dally was sitting and without saying a word just sat down next to him and lit up a cigarette as well. They were silent for a minute then Johnny spoke up – "are you ok Dal?" He asked, concern in his voice. Dally raised his eyebrows - usually he was the one asking Johnny if he was ok. He nodded coolly and let out a smoke ring. "I'm just not into this whole Christmas spirit thing," he said and his voice sounded strained. "Me neither," Johnny said exhaling the smoke. "I mean my folks don't celebrate or nothing they don't put up a tree and God forbid get me something for Christmas. My old man lies on the couch in front of TV half passed out from being so drunk, and my mom sits in her room doing God knows what." Johnny sounded really bitter, and Dally felt really bad for him.

"It's ok Johnny," he looked Johnny right in the eyes, "don't be bummed out about that. I mean I haven't had a Christmas tree since I was six, no gifts either, but that don't bother me none." But as Dally was saying these words he felt a pang in his stomach and he realized that it did bother him, that he still cared and that's why he wasn't in the mood for Christmas spirit, because it bothered him. Johnny looked at him knowingly, but didn't say anything just sighed.

"But Christmas at the Curtis is ok," Johnny said, staring into the distance, "they are really nice about it. I mean it ain't the same as having your own folks care, but it's real nice. You will like it,"

"I guess so," Dally sighed.

"They get presents for everyone and everything." Dally perked up, "Shit, that mean I have to get them presents too?" He hadn't thought about it. There were still a couple of days left before Christmas. So he could still buy some presents. Johnny nodded then looked down. "What's the matter?" Dally furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Johnny was silent for a moment then said barely audible, "I mean I ain't getting them nothing. I don't have the money." He looked so miserable saying this, that Dally's heart was just about to jump out of his chest. This kid was something else, he brought out such feelings in Dally that he didn't even think he was capable of. He was supposed to be tough and not care about anything or anyone and yet this kid was melting his heart.

Dally grounded his cigarette, "tell you what, you and me are going shopping tomorrow, I got plenty of money for both of us." Johnny looked up from under his bangs, "thanks, but I can't do that."

"Sure can," Dally's voice sounded firm and confident, "I'll be really mad if you don't." Johnny looked sheepishly at him, "I mean I won't be able to pay you back or nothing."

"You don't have to pay me back, this is my Christmas gift to you. I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon be ready. Now let's go inside." Dally got up, and shook the dust off, and started walking towards the door. Johnny followed him. They got inside, where Two-bit was taking pictures of now fully decorated tree. "You missed all the fun," he chuckled. Pony cast a worried look towards Johnny. "Everything ok?" Darry asked, walking up to them. Dally merely nodded, and Darry left it at that. "I'll see ya all on Christmas Eve," Darry said, then looked over at Dallas – "you too Dallas."

Dallas and Johnny entered the department store. It smelled of expensive perfume and bright lights from the fancy chandeliers were shining on the window glass. The first section of the department store was jewelry and diamonds as well as rubies and emeralds were sparkling in the bright light. Dally scowled, and Johnny held his breath. The salesgirls were spraying samples of perfumes on shoppers as they passed by in hopes that they would buy that perfume. As Dally and Johnny passed by them instead of spraying them with the perfume the salesgirls turned away. And Dally noticed the security guard was eyeing them suspiciously. Johnny was wearing his faded old jean jacket and jeans and his beat up tennis shoes, hair heavily greased. Dally was wearing jeans, converses and fake leather jacket also hair heavily greased.

A moment later Dally noticed that Johnny slowed down his pace and was walking behind him. He turned around and noticed and Johnny was looking at the watch on display. Then Johnny saw Dallas looking and caught up with him.

Dally looked over at Johnny and realized Johnny was very upset. Dally thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea bringing him here. He thought that maybe they should forget about the presents and leave. All around them well-dressed people were walking with huge shopping bags, happy in the holiday spirit, children with their parents talking and laughing, Christmas songs playing on the radio. Johnny was looking down, and Dally noticed his eyes glistening with tears. He realized that Johnny wasn't so much upset about the money as seeing happy families and knowing that he can't have that. "Shit," Dally muttered, "you want to forget about the gifts and leave?" Dally asked reluctantly, running his fingers through his hair.

"No," Johnny brushed off a tear, "I'll be ok in a second," his voice quivered slightly.

"C'mon Johnny it ain't that bad, man, let's just get something and get out of here." Dallas sounded almost affectionate. Dallas was antsy, he didn't even want to buy presents for no one in the first place, but since Johnny told him that the Curtis exchange presents he felt that he had no choice, but to get something. In silence they picked out their items and went to pay. There was no joy or exchanging words anticipating how the guys would like the presents. They just picked their items and piled them into a shopping cart.

Dally went to pay telling Johnny to wait for him by the door. Dally got an idea how he can cheer Johnny up. He went back to the jewelry department and got the watch Johnny was looking at. It was$200, and Dally had to use his rent money in order to afford the watch but he was sure he could convince Buck that he'll pay his rent a little later, and Buck wouldn't kick him out. The cashier looked at him like she thought he stole the money when he handed her four crisp $100 bills. She rolled her eyes but took the money and handed Dally his change.

Finally it was Christmas Eve. Everybody gathered at the Curtis. Two-bit brought wine, and Soda made vanilla chocolate cake. Darry fried the chicken and made some pasta with Alfredo sauce. Two-bit's mother brought some food. She brought casseroles and salads and a jar of homemade jam. Darry thanked her, and asked her if she'd like to stay, but she said she had guests at her house and left.

All the gifts were piled under the tree. Dally wondered if he would have to stay the night since the gifts are usually opened in the morning. As if reading his mind Two- bit turned to face him and said, "We never wait till the morning to open the presents." He got up and started sorting through the gifts. "Soda," he stretched his arm with the gift. Soda took it. It was from Jonny. He tore away the wrapping paper. It was a very nice hand carved picture frame. "Oh, this is great, thanks Johnnycake."

"Darry," Two-bit handed him the gift. It was from Dallas. Darry opened it. It was a set of guitar strings and picks. "Thanks man, these are very handy," he patted Dallas on the shoulder. Two-bit continued giving out the gifts. Pony got a sketchbook from Johnny. He flipped it open it had nice glossy sheets that the pencil would easily slide on. "Oh man this is tuff," he grinned at Johnny. Johnny smiled in return. Johnny got Steve a set of screwdrivers. He got Darry a new tool box, he got Two-bit beard and sideburn trimmer. Two-bit chuckled looking at the gift. "Just what I needed, thanks Johnnycake." Johnny got Dallas a cigarette case. It was painted gold with elaborate design on the top. Dally admired it. "This is neat," he took it. Johnny looked down. It was Dally's money that he used to buy it, and he felt really bad about that.

The rest of the gifts that Dallas got were as follows: he got a flask from Two-bit, an Elvis record from Pony, a comb that looked like a knife from Soda. He got Soda's gift assuming it was a blade. He flipped it open and it was a comb. Dallas cracked a smile and proceeded to comb his messy hair. He still felt a little awkward. Sure the guys were now his friends but he felt off. He hadn't gotten any Christmas gifts since he was six. He convinced himself that he didn't care, but now he felt all these feelings - gratitude, happiness, content, even though he felt the whole thing was a bit too mushy for him.

Dally got Steve a fancy Swiss knife that could function as scissors and a bottle opener. He got Pony a pair of converses. "Jees, thanks," Pony grinned, tossing the wrapping paper aside. A billfold for Soda, motorcycle gloves for Two-bit, who had a bike. He put them on right away. "These are sick," Two-bit grinned from ear to ear.

Finally it was Johnny's time to open the gifts. He got a jean jacket from Pony and Pony made him try it on. Johnny's face tuned red but he tried it on, and Pony led him to the mirror. "Tuff enough," Johnny grinned in spite of himself. Darry got Johnny a winter jacket, Steve got him a set of baseball cards, Soda got him a Polaroid camera. Johnny felt bad since he only got Soda a picture frame though it was hand carved. Two-bit got him a necklace that was also a lighter. Finally it was time to open Dally's gift. Johnny opened the box and held his breath. It was a watch. The one that Johnny was looking at at the store. Dally looked over at Johnny who was clearly startled and lost for words. Dally smiled a little at Johnny's reaction. Finally Johnny got back his ability to speak. He looked at Dally from under his bangs, "I can't take this," he muttered. Dally frowned, "why not?" Johnny looked down and silence filled the room. All eyes on Johnny. Finally he looked sheepishly over at Dally and said, "They cost too much that's why."

"It ain't your problem how much they cost," Dallas said coolly. "I've got the money these days, and if I want to blow it on stuff like this I will blow it on stuff like this."

"That's tuff," Pony admired.

"Take the watch Johnnycake," Two-bit chimed in, and then added chuckling "maybe if I get on Dallas' good side I'll get me a tuff gift like that too."

"You got a tuff gift you moron," Steve smacked him on the back of his head. Darry looked over at Dallas. Maybe Dallas was a bit too rough, Darry thought, and maybe he got in trouble and even got Pony and Johnny jailed up, but he clearly had a good heart.

Johnny was stills standing by the tree, the box with the watch opened. "C'mon take the watch kid," Dally swallowed hard. "It won't take care of that shiner you are spotting, but it can at least cheer you up." Johnny smiled a little, "ok, thanks Dal," he was about to close the box, but Soda walked over to him, "C'mon put it on." Johnny carefully took the watch out of the box as if he was afraid to break it, he put it on his left wrist. He was smiling and looked really happy and amazed. Dally looked at him, and felt a lump form in his throat. Was he getting soft? He thought.

"Ok let's eat," Darry broke the uncomfortable silence that fell upon the room.

"Any time," Two-bit got up from the couch and went to the table. He moved his chair with a loud screeching noise and got a glare from Steve. Everybody sat down at the table. Jonny was sitting between Dally and Pony. Darry poured wine in everyone's wine glasses even Pony's and Johnny's though not filling up theirs as much as the others.

"A toast," Two-bit yelled.

"Make it quick, I'm starving," Steve glared at him, and Soda elbowed Steve, - "lay off."

"Merry Christmas everybody, I'm happy to spend my Christmas Eve with my friends, that means even you Steve," and Steve glared at him. "Let us all be happy not only on this day, but the whole year, and let socs stay out of our territory for good and if they don't they'll be leaving with broken bones." Soda chuckled, "you _that_ right." Then Two-bit raised his glass and said, "I wish you Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, a pocket full of money and a cellar full of beer." And he started laughing at his own joke. Everyone chuckled, and Steve rolled his eyes, "yeah like the money part is gonna happen," Soda snorted.

"At least the beer part is true," Two-bit supplied.

"Everyone dig in," Darry said. Everyone started eating filling their plates and getting seconds. The guys ate like horses. Pony noticed that Johnny was just picking at his food with the fork not eating much. "What's the matter?" Pony threw an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not eating."

"I'm just not that hungry, I'm fine," Johnny managed. Pony shot him a concerned look, but didn't say anything. The guys were chatting - Two-bit was telling some story about how he and Cathy broke up, Steve and Soda were having a conversation of their own.

Pony was quiet, looking over at Johnny making sure he was alright. Then it was time for desert. Soda brought the cake from the kitchen, and set it on the table. "Looks delicious," Two-bit quickly stretched his arms with a plate to Soda to get the first slice. Soda was about to cut the cake when Darry got up from his seat. "Another toast," he said. Everybody got quiet and raised their glasses. "Let's drink for everyone's health. I'm honored to call you all my friends and let's drink for those who can't be with us today. I know my parents are looking down on us and they are really proud of all of you."

"They are proud of you too Dar," Soda supplied. Darry swallowed hard, "I hope so little buddy, I hope so."

Dallas frowned, his thoughts going back to his parents. He hadn't thought of them in a while and thought he did a good job not caring about them. But now Darry mentioning his parents brought his feelings of disappointment, and even despair back. He thought about his old man and wondered what he was doing right that moment. Probably passed our drink or maybe brought a new woman to the house. The thought made him cringe. He thought of his mother celebrating Christmas with her new family, not caring where he was and thinking that he was the same as his old man. From what he heard Curtis parents were really good yet they died. Life sure is funny, Dallas thought, and it was not fair he was sure of it.

He zoned out and was brought to reality by Soda who was stretching his arm holding out a plate with a slice of cake to him. Dally took it, but all of the sudden he was not in the mood for cake. He was not in the mood for any of this he felt the urge to go outside and smoke but he knew he couldn't so he took a fork and pretended to eat the cake.

"This is delicious can I have another slice?" Two-bit gave his plate to Soda, who chuckled and cut Two-bit another slice.

After they ate Steve turned the TV on, and they started watching holiday programming. Dally got up and went to the porch for a smoke. He took out his new cigarette case that Johnny got him and smiled lighting up a cigarette. He felt a little better. Maybe he couldn't have good parents like the Curtis, but at least he had friends. In a few minutes the door opened and Darry took a seat next to Dallas. Dally was a little annoyed, he wanted to be alone for a while. Darry cleared his throat, "you know what you did for Johnny today, I appreciate it, it was real nice of you." Dally frowned, the last thing he wanted to be called was a nice guy. He grounded his cigarette, "well, the kid deserves much more than that."

"He sure does," Darry nodded, "ready to go inside?"

"Ok," they got up and went inside. Darry took out his guitar, and started singing, then Two-bit started doing Elvis impressions. It was hilarious.

After a while Steve and Two-bit left. Johnny settled on the couch, and Dally in Darry's recliner. It was the best Christmas Dally had since he was six.


End file.
